Closer
by Latisha C
Summary: A woman confronts her past, present and future. Chapter Five now uploaded!
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_** The following is a work of fiction. Any statements regarding any person, place, or other entity (real or imaginary) is the sole responsibility of the author of this work of fiction. All stories based on real people are works of fiction and do not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured.

**_Pairings:_** OC?(I'm still out on the jury with this one.) There will also be minor pairings with Paul Levesque/Stephanie McMahon as well as others. As I said I'm not sure yet.

Summary: A woman learns to confront her past, present, and future.

* * *

_This story just came to me out of the blue. I just wanted to post the prologue and see if I get any bites for more. Let me know what you think.

* * *

_

_**Prologue**_

"1...2...3" counted senior referee Earl Hebner.

That was it. Randy was the new World Heavyweight Champion. It was the happiest day of his life and mine too. This was what he had been working so long for.

All those training sessions and long hours in the gym had finally paid off and now he was the youngest person ever to hold the championship belt.

"C'mon lets go congratulate Randall on his title win," beckoned Ric Flair.

Up the stairs, through the curtains and down the ramp we went. Hunter, Ric, and Batista entered the ring and celebrated with Randy first. Randy then spotting me, opened the ropes, waving me into the ring, where we shared our first kiss together as champions at the top of the mountain. Randy being World Champion and I being the Women's Champion.

Summerslam came to a close as the cameras focused on Randy and I kissing up a storm, Evolution admiring us from the background.

After the cameras were off air, Chris Benoit stood up and shook Randy's hand, to which Evolution promptly responded by circling him until he retreated backstage, causing Eric Bischoff to come out and set up tomorrow's main event. A rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship, featuring the new champion Randy Orton versus Chris Benoit.

(_Off-air: backstage)_

Later backstage, we were waiting for Paul, Ric, and Dave to finish putting their clothes on so we could head back to the hotel suite. I leaned forward, resting my head on Randy's chest as we waited aware of his heart beating wildly below me.

"So Mr. World Champion, what are we doing tonight? Do you maybe want to go clubbing?" I asked looking up at him.

"Negative." He spoke shaking his head.

"Okay so then what do you want to do tonight?"

I watched as the ever famous Randy Orton smirk appeared on his face.

"This..." he answered before planting a ravishing kiss on my mouth.

I pressed up against him, while he ran the tips of his fingers up and down my spine, leaving me feeling all tingly in anticipation.

Just as it looked like Randy's fingers were inching his way to the corners of my shirt, did the guys alert us to their presence in the hall way.

"It's not good to deprive the brain of oxygen let alone other things you two," joked Dave.

Breaking the lip lock, I turned my head to look at Dave.

"Shut up Dave. You're just mad that you can't kiss your wife the way Randy was kissing me just a moment ago."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Is that so, Catalina?"

Smirking I shook my head at Dave's use of my nickname. "Yes really, it is so David."

Licking my lips I looked at the love in Randy's eyes. "Now if you'll excuse, we'll be out in the car. I call shotgun, since you hogged the front seat for two days straight."

Then just like that we left, leaving Dave shaking his head and Paul and Ric, laughing at him. But hey wouldn't you laugh too, if you just got told off by someone as luscious as me?

_Early Tuesday Morning..._

It was 2 in the morning and everyone was asleep except for Catalina that is. It was the same every night for her. Go wrestle, come home, have a drink, go to bed, and then finally be plagued awake by the same recurring nightmare.

She knew she should have told Randy about her dream, but she wouldn't out of stubbornness. The same stubbornness of not wanting any help with facing this particular demon of hers. It's not like he wasn't in the arena every night, because he was. He was there and the same as from when she was younger, just slightly older.

All the beatings and the hateful words and the bad memories would come rushing back at her when she saw him. It seemed that whenever something was going good in her life, there he was to ruin it. The same way he ruined her preteen years and her adolescent years, he was here to ruin her adult years too.

It wasn't fair, because she never did a thing to him. All she did was want him to grow up and act like a real live father to her. But he can't even do that much.

"Babe, that you?" asked a sleep-ridden Randy.

Slowly tiptoeing to the door she opened and it and told him to go back to sleep to which he did. Sighing she closed the door and went to pour herself her customary post nightmare drink…a nice shot or two of whiskey and tequila.

"One day, one day I'll finally be rid of you. Just you wait dad. Just you wait," she silently promised herself.

* * *

_Okay so I know you're wondering what I'm doing coming out with another story? I promise I will update Letting Go soon it's just I seem to be having some trouble with the creative juices for that story. _

_For those of you who read, Essence Of A Bella Donna, never fear you will be receiving an update on that particular story too. I just haven't had time to sit down and write out chapter fourteen yet. So be on the lookout for updates concerning both of the aforementioned._


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: **_The following is a work of fiction. Any statements regarding any person, place, or other entity (real or imaginary) is the sole responsibility of the author of this work of fiction. All stories based on real people are works of fiction and do not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured.

**_Pairings:_** Randy/OC for now. Paul Levesque/Stephanie McMahon as a one of the minor couples.

**_A/N:_** I hope I haven't lost any readers with the long wait for chapter one. Anyway, I think this is some of my best work and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Reader responses are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_I think this is the hundredth time I've yawned today. Damn me for staying up late. No, on second thought, damn my father and my tequila and whiskey shots. That seems to be more fitting, because instead of going back to sleep like I'd normally do, I just kept right on drinking. _

_You think I'd know better than to do that the night of a televised RAW! already, but sadly I don't. So not only am I fighting off drowsiness, but I'm fighting off a mild hangover that hurts like the dickens._

"You okay, Babe?"

Immediately I went for my head at the sound of Randy's concerned voice.

"Could you please not talk so loudly?" I irritably snapped

In response he let out a little laugh and handed me some orange juice and aspirin. "For your headache." he explained softly.

I took it and laid my head back on the rest of the chair.

"Okay, what did you drink last night?" asked Ric, who had been sitting quietly observing Catalina.

"What didn't I drink last night?" she countered in response.

"Analiese Catalina Reyes," Ric said in a warning voice.

"I think I had one too many shots of whiskey and tequila."

Ric made what sounded like a "tsk tsk" sound.

"Well no one wonder why you have a hangover. It's because you were drinking two very strong liquors at once."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Dave.

I opened my eyes to look at him. "What am I going to do about what?"

"Well you can't wrestle hung over, because then you'd be endangering not only your own life but the life of the other person in the ring with you as well."

"Don't worry about it alright. I'll be fine to do my job tonight. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go try and work off this hangover." She grabbed up her garbage and threw it away, before kissing Randy and leaving catering. Her destination: the gym or her locker room or which ever place she happens to encounter first.

_**Randy's POV**_

I watched as Catalina strutted out of catering, hung over and all with her head held high. Reaching up with my right hand, I habitually rubbed the back of my neck, turning my eyes back to the two men still sitting at the table.

"What?" he questioned as the two men watched him. "Why are you two giving me that look for?"

Dave sat back still remaining eye contact with Randy. "What look are you referring to exactly?"

"You know what look I'm talking about Dave. Don't tell me you two think I didn't try to stop her from drinking last night?"

"Well did you try and stop her," asked Dave.

Randy's mouth about dropped open in shock.

_I don't believe it. They think I was there while she was drinking herself into the bottle last night._

_"**Well you were," a voice reminded him. "Remember when you woke up and didn't feel her body next to you? Where do you think she was all that time?"**_

_Gee, how about the bathroom perhaps? You know it isn't all that uncommon to wake up and find that someone's not in bed next to you?_

"**_Oh please, not even you believe that sorry ass excuse you just gave yourself."_**

"Well? Answer the damn question, Randy," Dave spoke, abruptly cutting off Randy's two way argument with himself.

"Well no not exactly," he gave up, "it's only because at the time I didn't realize that she wasn't in bed next to me."

"Do we even want to know Randy?"

"No it's not like that Ric. Sometime during the middle of the night I had woken up and heard a sound, so I looked up and saw her trying to sneak out of the bedroom."

"Go on," Ric coaxed.

"Well I think I said the words ˜Babe, that you?' to her. She said something to me, but by then I had already fallen back to sleep. So I never got to ask her what it was she had said to me and now I'll probably never know."

"Probably never know what," asked a new voice, belonging to the one and only Paul Levesque.

Shaking his head Randy stood up placing his suit jacket back on. "I'll tell you later. Right now we have to go assemble ourselves for the weekly pre-RAW show meeting."

"Randy," Paul spoke, placing a concerned hand upon his shoulder. "What is it that you'll probably never know?"

Shrugging his hand off, he began walking away, Ric and Dave following suit. They had just reached the double doors leading out of catering, when Randy looked behind him to see Paul hadn't moved an inch from the same spot.

"Are you coming or what, Paul?"

"Not until you tell me what it is you'll probably never know," Paul spoke standing his ground.

"Can't this wait until later, Paul?"

"No, it can't wait, Randy."

Randy looked at the clock and saw it read 5:58 PM.

"Paul, please. We only have two more minutes left to make sure we are sitting down at ring side with the others," he pleaded.

"No."

_5:59 PM. One minute left to go._

"Paul please, I promise I'll tell you after the meeting."

But Paul only shook his head. By then Dave and Ric had taken a seat watching the exchange between the two. Randy sighed and looked at the clock.

_6 o'clock on the dot. Damn, that means the meeting has already started and we are now officially late. _

"Vince and Stephanie are going to kill us," he miserably groaned.

"No they won't. I'm married to the boss's daughter, meaning I'm allowed to be late. So you might as well begin talking now."

"_Why me?" _he silently thought to himself, before taking a seat and focusing his attention on Paul.

**_Catalina's POV_**

Meanwhile at the meeting sat Catalina, wondering where the rest of her 'stable' had gotten too. Surely they couldn't have forgotten, which meant that they were skipping it without her.

_Oh, when I get my hands on them they are so fucking dead._

"Now if any of you have a problem with this new policy you can come contact either Stephanie, Shane, Linda or myself and we'll be happy to discuss the problem with you."

"Okay next up are new storylines..."

"Wait, what new policy?" Catalina spoke, cutting off Stephanie.

Vince looked at her, at the sound of her voice.

"Weren't you listening Analiese?"

She shook her head, silently berating herself for asking the question in the first place. She knew she was in some sort of a trouble because Vince hardly ever called her by her first name.

"No, actually I wasn't Vince."

He nodded and she watched as something flickered in his eyes.

"And just exactly why weren't you, Ms. Reyes?"

"I was just thinking about something and lost track of where I was. It won't happen again though, I promise."

He nodded and went on to tell her to come see him after the meeting.

"Now as I was saying we have a new storyline that is coming into play tonight and another storyline that ties into it," Stephanie began.

"Who does it involve, Stephanie?" Shawn Michaels asked from his spot in the front row.

"It involves all of Evolution and it will center on Randy having won the title last night. All night Hunter will be seen making little comments here and there, but never around Randy or to his face. Then after the rematch Hunter, Batista and Ric come out to celebrate with him. Only it doesn't turn out to be the type of 'celebration' that you would expect."

"Speaking of Evolution, why aren't they here at this meeting," Shane spoke, directing the last part at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't ask me, Shane. I haven't seen any of them in at least an hour or so. Meaning I'm just as clueless as you are."

"How do you not know where they are? You mean to tell me that you don't even know where your own boyfriend is? It's integral for all of you to be here, so I can explain the new storyline to everyone."

"Look Shane, I just don't know where they are. Second, don't jump down my throat about any of their whereabouts. Least of all Randy's, because the last time I checked I was not listed as his official keeper, and neither are you. Besides I'm just his girlfriend. But Stephanie on the other hand is Paul's wife, and she doesn't even have a clue as to where he is."

By the time she was done with her little speech, it was deathly silent at ring side. Everyone was staring at her, mouths open and eyes wide, at her telling off the boss.

_Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? Oh and I know why, because I hate when others try and get in the last word over me._

Vince cleared his throat. "Ah, meeting adjourned. Analiese Reyes, be in Eric's office in five minutes."

Sulking in my stupidity, I nodded and made my way up the ramp. As I reached to pull back the curtains, who should I meet but the four objects of my 'affection.'

"Hey Babe," Randy greeted, "What did we miss?"

I exploded at the simple question. "What did you miss? Is that all you can say to me? Is that all any of you can say to me?"

They all took a step back at the fury in my eyes.

"Uh, Catalina what would you like to hear?" Dave asked, using his nick name for me.

"Don't you even dare 'Catalina' me David, or ˜Babe' me Randall, or try to use my full name Richard or joke around with me Paul Michael Levesque. Do you four know how much deep shit I'm in right now because of you? Huh, do you?"

"Analiese…"

"No, save it Paul. Anyway you all are in for it when I get back."

"Back from where," Randy asked.

"Oh well I'm on my way to Eric's office where he'll most likely reprimand me for yelling at Shane, cutting off Stephanie and dragging her into my comment towards Shane and for me not paying attention because I'm too busy wondering where you fourhad gotten off too. If you'll excuse me, I have to be going now."

I shot them all one more deathly glare before stomping my way backstage and straight into Eric Bischoff's office.

Upon entry I found that Vince, Stephanie, Shane, Eric and JR all scattered in chairs around the office. Stephanie and Shane were on the leather sofa, Eric and JR on another leather sofa, and Vince sitting in the high backed chair at Eric's desk.

"Please sit, Ms. Reyes."

I narrowed my eyes quickening the pace that I chewed on the piece of gum in my mouth. "No, thank you. I'd rather stand, if you don't mind."

JR shrugged, "Suit yourself."

It was here Vince took over, coming to stand in front of me.

"I assume you know why you've been called to this office today."

I nodded and he continued on with his rant.

"Yes now, your performance at the meeting earlier was inexcusable and I would like an explanation as well as an apology for your behavior."

"Are you serious? You want me to apologize? Apologize for what exactly?"

"You outright interrupted Stephanie to ask me about what the new policy is right now. When Shane asked you a simple question you jump down his throat and-"

"No, no I answered him respectively the first time. But when he decided to bring in my relationship to Randy, I lost it and that's why I jumped down his throat."

"So you involve Stephanie being married to Paul into the conversation in retaliation?"

"No, I was trying to make a point, which I think everyone here understood."

"Well the fact of the matter is, it was inexcusable and I would expect you to apologize to everyone here."

"Fine you want me to apologize, then I will."

She turned and focused on Stephanie. "Stephanie, I apologize for using your relationship to prove a valid point to your brother Shane."

Then she turned and focused on Shane. "Shane, I apologize for not being respectful while jumping down your throat as your father so uniquely puts it.

"Is that good enough to your liking yet, _Mr. McMahon_?

Vince's face softened a bit at the resentment in her voice. "Look I'm sorry for barking on you like that, Analiese. It's just that you acted so completely out of character today, and I was concerned is all."

She made a little noise in disbelief but otherwise didn't respond.

"Whatever, are we done here yet?"

Stephanie shook her head and looked at her. "Go on, you can leave now."

"Yippee," she dryly responded, before opening the door.

Just as the door closed, she stuck her head in and looked at Stephanie.

"Did you happen to know where Paul was by the way?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't. Why?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about Steph. Goodbye," she spoke, closing the door behind her for real this time.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she instead turned her focus upon seeking out and kicking the crap out of Paul Levesque, Ric Flair, Dave Bautista and Randy Orton.

Meanwhile back inside the office, Vince and Shane were discussing the final preparation needed to be done before they went on air that night, when something occurred to Stephanie.

"Well it looks like she proved her point after all, huh?"

Shane stoppedin mid sentence to look at his younger sister.

"What are you talking, Steph?"

"Analiese, though her method of speech wasn't correct, she was right. I didn't know where Paul was during the meeting just like she didn't know where Randy was."

"Huh?"

"She proved her point after all Shane."

Shane just stared at her for a minute before returning his attention to the previous discussion with their father. Although it seemed like he didn't understand Steph, he in fact did, and she was right, Analiese did prove her point.

* * *

**_Reader Responses:_**

**Phoenix-Satori10:** _Thanks for the review. I promise her father will be revealed in due time. But just to give you a little hint...her father was one of the three men in the room._

**I-Love-John-Cena:** _Looks like you've gotten your wish, because I updated. Thanks for the review._

**Aph-Roh:** _I updated like you asked. Thanks for the review._

**lunatic-cupid:** _I'm glad my switching point of views helped you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since I updated, I expect you to update too. - Thanks for the review._

**XtremeDiva22:** _Thanks Chica. Like I said earlier, you'll find out who the father is soon. That is if you don't already know, ofcourse. Thanks for the review._

**Myth:** _I always get at least one anonymous reviewer. I'm glad the honor goes to you this time around. I'm glad you are enjoying the story thus far and I hope you continue to enjoy i, even if you don't always review. Thanks for the review._

**SHAKEZUllA-OLDSKOOLA:** _Trust me I think almost everyone that reviewed wishes they were in Catalina's place. I'm glad that you checked out my story, though you aren't that big on het stories. But then again, I'm not big on slash stories, yet I read yours. Thanks for the review._

**Deceptive-Innocence:** _Um, yes and no. Currently it is Randy/Catalina, but I can't promise it will stay that way. Oh and don't worry, the problems are just beginning. Thanks_ _for the review._

**Exist2Inspire:** _Yep, I went ahead and posted this damn thing. Don't worry but how long it took you to figure it out, though. I'm just happy to have you on board as my beta-reader. I'm excited for me writing something new too...and believe it or not so far I'm having a blast doing so too. Thanks for the review._

**BQuinn:** _Hey Chica. I'm glad you checked out Closer. I figured this one sounded more appealing then Letting Go did. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review._


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: **_The following is a work of fiction. Any statements regarding any person, place, or other entity (real or imaginary) is the sole responsibility of the author of this work of fiction. All stories based on real people are works of fiction and do not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured.

**_Pairings:_** Randy/OC for now. Paul Levesque/Stephanie McMahon as a one of the minor couples.

**_Date Uploaded:_** Tuesday, February 22, 2005 at 1:14 AM

**_Summary:_** A woman learns to confront her past, present and future.

**_A/N:_** I've change a few things around in this chapter from the **RAW that took place Monday, August 16, 2004, or the night after he won the title at Summerslam in Toronto.** I also realize that Randy's theme, "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive doesn't debut until sometime the week after or so but for story purposes it does. But please don't be alarmed if you find a few events "screwed and chopped up" because I've done these things on purpose.** I know Chris Jericho defeats Batista via DQ, but for story purposes lets pretend like he didn't okay. Also I realize Victoria really fought Gail Kim and won against her but again that match is being altered entirely for story purposes.

* * *

**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**(On-Air: Ringside)**_

Monday Night RAW opened as usual. The pyro went off and "Across the Nation" played on the sound system. JR and King both started in on their customary welcomes to the audience and viewers at home.

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey! (Hey!)**_

_**Nothin' you can say (say!)**_

_**Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)**_

_**Now it's time to shine (shine!)**_

_**I'm gonna take what's mine**_

"Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive began to play on the sound system. From the back strutted Randy Orton clad in a 500 dollar custom made Armani suit. He entered the ring as recaps from the previous night were shown. Randy began by saying how him winning the championship was a dream come true and how proud he was to be given the chance to carry that torch. During his 20 minute speech he went on to speak about Chris Benoit, his father and surprisingly even Triple H himself.

_**I'm back**_

_**And I'm better than ever**_

_**Got a knack**_

_**For making things better**_

_**Face facts**_

_**Cause your opinion don't matter**_

_**This maniac**_

_**is gonna step on whomever**_

_**This time, get in line**_

_**Cause I'm gonna make some changes**_

_**Kicking ass**_

_**Taking names, treating household babies**_

_**I'm burning out the tab**_

_**Burning down time**_

_**You're in my way so get your ass in line...**_

Then out came Eric Bischoff who after proceeding to make a few snide comments here and there, introduced that night's main event to the RAW fans that weren't in attendance at last night's pay per view. Then the cameras cut to a commercial and Randy then begins to make his way backstage.

_**(Off-Air: Evolution's Dressing Room)**_

Randy walks into the room and took a seat on the leather couch located in the far corner. Sitting next to him is Ric, Paul and Dave.

Sighing he looked over at the three other gentlemen sitting in the room. "Analiese not back yet?"

"She's sitting in the bathroom and is refusing to talk to us," Dave the "informant" spoke.

"Well she needs to come out sometime soon. She has a match to prepare for later tonight."

"I'm sure she realizes that Randy. But I'll tell you it was the strangest thing. When she walked in we were all expecting her to start yelling at us, but she did nothing but stalk in the bathroom. That was at least over an hour ago and she still hasn't said anything to us yet." Ric said, looking at Randy.

Randy frowned at Ric. "No yelling? That's bad, really bad. She must be downright furious then because the only other time she's ever not said anything was sometime last year at a family function of hers. We were all having a nice time when somehow the subject of Analiese's biological father came up."

"Uh that has nothing to do with anything Randy," Paul naively pointed out.

Randy shook his head at Paul. "Well that's because you haven't let me finish telling the story, dumb ass. So can I finish what I was saying?"

Paul nodded and Randy continued.

"Anyway, she started yelling things about how she had no father and such. I didn't understand what the big deal was about and to this day I still don't. What I do know however is that she got so angry that she had us leave that same evening and come back to the US. I tell you things were real intense and even to this day I still don't think she talks to them."

"Yeah well unlike them she has to forgive us eventually due to us all working together. It's only a matter of time boys before she cracks." Ric, Dave and Randy all looked at Paul unsure of whether they believed the words coming out of his mouth.

"Whatever man, it's time for us to resume our on air roles once again. If she comes out, have her come find me, will you?" Randy said, before leaving the room.

_**(On-Air: Evolution's Dressing Room)**_

We come back on air where cameras are just joining us in the middle of a conversation between Hunter and Dave.

"So what do you think of Orton winning the title last night?"

Hunter looked up at Dave's seemingly harmless question. "What do I think? I don't think anything. It's nice he's getting to see what it's like to be a champion."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because man, I could've sworn I saw a little jealousy on your face earlier when he walked in with the belt?"

Hunter laughed at the mere idea, "Me jealous of someone like Randy Orton? Yeah right, the only thing to be jealous of is his fine ass girl Catalina. I mean, woo, did you see the fine _assets_ on her?"

"Shit who you telling Hunter? That girl is perfection at its very best. Randy has no clue of how many men would love to be in his place right now."

"Yeah and you're one of them aren't you Dave?" Hunter spoke suggestively, smirking at the shocked look on Dave's face.

"No."

"So then why are you blushing red like crazy?"

"That's none of your concern Hunter. Now I'm off to go kick some ass. Don't get into any little trouble while I'm gone, will you?"

Hunter smirked. "Whatever, good luck in your match tonight. I know you're gonna need it." He spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Cameras cut to ring side and out came Dave's challenger Chris Jericho. Then the lights darkened and some hard music came over the sound system. Out came Batista to a mixed reaction being accompanied by Ric Flair. He posed and then got in the ring signifying the start of the match. About ten clotheslines, nine power bombs, eight pin attempts, seven dropkicks, six elbows to the face and five interferences from Ric later, Batista laid out his opponent with a devastating Batista Bomb for the win.

**King:** Well then I guess Batista is in a great mood after that spectacular win over Chris Jericho tonight.

**JR:** Yeah well I suppose he would be, since he doesn't care about sportsmanship or respect.

**King:** Oh here we go. Wrestling isn't about sportsmanship, it's about winning.

**JR:** Yes but at what cost is he willing to go to win?

**King: **Gee I don't know that answer JR. Perhaps if you find the time, you might consider taking a little walk backstage and asking Batista that question. I'm sure you won't like the answer though.

_**Silence.**_

**King:** Oh what nothing to say now? That's alright I'll speak for the both of us then. (Turns to face camera) Up next we have the lovely Trish Stratus versus Molly Holly. Stay tuned, we'll be back after this commercial break.

_**(Off-Air: Evolution's Dressing Room)**_

Inside the bathroom sat Analiese or Catalina depending on who you were talking too. It had been a good hour and a half since she came back from her little 'talk' with Vince McMahon. And an hour since she walked into Evolution's locker room and saw Paul, Ric and Dave inside playing WWE's Wrestlemania XIX. She had walked right past them and they didn't even bother to look up and acknowledge her presence.

_It doesn't matter anyway. They may take my silence as a sign of forgiveness but they are so dead wrong it isn't even funny. Just wait until the end of the RAW! I'll show them all why you don't play around with Analiese Catalina Reyes._

Suddenly a knock at the main door startled her, pulling her from the many thoughts inside her head. She listened and a minute later Randy's voice could be heard on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Baby, that was the stagehand letting you know that your match with Gail Kim is up next."

_Okay you've told me. Now get away from the damn door._

"Baby, did you hear me? I said you're up next.

_Of course I heard you dimwit. I'm sitting in here listening to you aren't I? _

"Do you want one of us to come down to ringside with you?"

_Damn it, now I have to answer him. Damn him for being so freaking clever. _

Standing up she unlocked the door and walked out into the main section of the room. She had already changed into her customary black and red cargo pants with her signature chains wrapped around it, her black 'Do I look like a FUCKING people person' shirt and her skully, representing her countries Puerto Rico and Dominican Republic. But what really caught their attention was her newly died black hair with red streaks in it.

_**Randy's POV**_

"I don't need anyone to valet for me tonight. But thanks for the offer."

No one responded because they were still too wrapped up in her new look. Finally Randy shook his head and looked at her. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just changed up the hair color is all."

"I just love how you are able to say this with a straight face. Is this what you've been doing locked up in that bathroom for two hours?"

"No I was actually plotting out the deaths of you four and just decided while I'm at it, why don't I change my hair style too." she spoke glaring at them.

"Why didn't you answer me when I kept talking to you through the door?"

"I didn't feel like talking to you yet."

Randy said nothing but watched as she then headed down to ringside.

_I'm sure you didn't. Guess that means she's still pissed with us._

_**"No, what gave it away? Her giving you the cold shoulder or her not kissing you goodbye like she usually does?"**_

_Oh no, you again. Why do you keep trying to argue with me for?_

_**"No reason, Randy. I'm just bored with hearing you think is all and so I decided to answer you back from now on."**_

_You know you are one sick bastard to argue with your own self, pal._

_**"Yeah and this is coming from the man who right this minute is standing here having a two way argument with himself. Like you, of all people should be giving out any advice right now."**_

_Oh will you shut the hell up already?_

_**"Uh, I don't know. Can I?"**_

_Bastard._

_**"Trust me pal, the feeling is returned."**_

"Randy, are you in there buddy?"

Blinking he looked in the direction that the voice was coming from. "No, I was just thinking is all."

Paul raised a weary eye at Randy. "Okay, well why don't you think as we watch the rest of Analiese's match okay?"

Randy's eyes went wide as he spun around. "You mean it already started?"

"Uh yeah man, like seven minutes ago." Dave once again, informed him.

"Well why didn't anyone tell me? She's going to kill me even worse now. We always watch one another's match so we can tell each other what the high and low points were."

"Ouch that had to hurt," Dave spoke wincing at the site of Catalina putting Gail Kim in the Indian Death lock submission move.

"C'mon Gail, you know you have no choice but to tap! You know I've already won this match. So give up already." They heard her yell out on the television.

No more than a minute later Catalina's theme song "Nymphetamine (Overdose)" by Cradle of Filth could be heard playing over the sound system.

**JR:** Well a very ferocious win for a ferocious woman, King. I can only wonder what's got that woman all fired up tonight.

**KING:** You and me both JR, you and me both.

Cameras cut to a door marked Evolution meaning their dressing room for the night.

**JR:** And now up next we will have the "Legend Killer" Randy Orton square off against "The Rabid Wolverine" Chris Benoit.

_**Catalina's POV**_

She stalked backstage after her victorious win over Gail Kim. Though she should be ecstatic she was far from it. Up next was Randy's match and they still haven't been told of the new storyline changes.

You see originally they were supposed to just tease at the thought of Evolution turning on Randy Orton, which is the reason behind all of the vignettes earlier that night. But now things have changed and Randy will indeed be exiting Evolution by the end of the night.

And because Eric didn't have the gónadas to tell Paul and the rest of them himself, she's been put in charge of telling them about the change of plans for him.

_Yeah, what fun that's gonna turn out to be for me?_

Deciding to check her hostile feelings towards them at the door, she made her way inside the room where she took a seat in front of her locker.

"Well done on the win, Catalina. I knew you could do it." Dave spoke in a congratulatory tone.

Nodding she reached over for her towel to wipe the sweat off of her body. Finishing, she placed the towel over her shoulder and looked up at them. "We need to talk, about everything."

They all looked over one another all silently thinking the same question: _Why?_

"Do you four remember how we were only supposed to be teasing with the possibility of Evolution turning on Randy?"

They nodded and she continued. "Well it turns out that it's not just a possibility, it's a fact."

"What do you mean it's a fact?" Randy half-heartedly asked already knowing the answer.

"It means that tonight you will be forced out of Evolution."

"And what happens to your character, Analiese? Because after all, Catalina is Randy's girlfriend and she entered Evolution along with him."

She laid her head on the fists of her hands in thought. "Nothing happens to my character yet."

"Wait so are you staying in Evolution while Randy's out of Evolution?"

She shook her head at Paul's question.

"So then you're out of Evolution along with Randy?"

Again she shook her head. "No. They don't know what it is they want to do with me yet. Meaning the jury is still out on whether I stay or leave Evolution."

"Damn, that's fucked up. At least I know what happens to my character, but you are hanging out in the cold by a thread with nothing to do."

"Gee thanks for that lovely analogy Randy. That really helps smooth things out between all of us."

Randy shook his head sighing. "So tonight how's this thing supposed to go down then?"

Analiese looked up and began to explain the newly updated main event for the night, ultimately sealing there fates together.

(**_On-Air: Ringside)_**

_**There's no holding me back,**_

_**I'm not driven by fear; I'm just driven by anger.**_

_**And you're under attack,**_

_**I'm just climbing up slowly; I'm the one and only, I...**_

"Whatever" starts to play throughout the arena as out walks the ex-champion, Chris Benoit. The viewers at home watch as he steps into the ring with a purpose and waits for the reigning champion of one day.

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey! (Hey!)**_

_**Nothin' you can say (say!)**_

_**Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)**_

_**Now it's time to shine (shine!)**_

_**I'm gonna take what's mine**_

For the second time that night "Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive sounded through the arena. Randy Orton emerged through the curtains, posing at the top of the ramp showing off the championship belt to the world. He made his way down the ramp and slapped hands with a few of the fans before getting into the ring and immediately starting the match.

The match itself went back and forth with each man getting a few good hits on one another. Towards the end, Benoit had just knocked Randy down and was about to the deliver a Flying Head butt to when the crowd started hyping up at the site of Evolution coming to Randy's aid.

Ric did his usual create a diversion routine by distracting the ref. While Hunter went behind and pushed Benoit off of the ropes, and into Batista's awaiting arms. Batista set him and delivered a devastating Batista Bomb to him. Then he picked him up and Randy delivered the RKO for the win.

Randy got up ecstatic at his win and gave Batista a manly hug and even kissed his cheek which Dave just laughed off. He then found himself being hoisted up on Dave's shoulders and H standing in front of him. He thought everything was all good because Hunter was clapping and giving him the thumbs up sign, but then that thumbs up turned to a thumbs down and he knew he was screwed.

He was immediately dropped on his back as each member began to execute their own finisher on him. First it was Ric with his Figure Four Leg lock, then Batista with his Batista Bomb and finally Triple H who delivered a vicious Pedigree to him. But it wasn't over there because Hunter had went reaching for something on the side of the ring and came up with his best friend the sledgehammer.

Randy winced as he felt the cold steel of the sledgehammer being brought down upon his face and all over his body. Needless to say by the time they were finished, he was left a bloody mess while Evolution stood over his body shouting things at him.

_**(Off-Air: Backstage)**_

Randy walked into Evolution's locker room, now sporting a tan band-aid and some dressing on his now bruised ribs.

"Thanks for going easy on me out there you guys. I really had fun getting hit with all of your finishers. It was great fun. We should do it again sometime."

They didn't even flinch at that sardonic tone in his voice.

"Just say the word and we're there Randy." Dave answered, receiving a punch in the arm from Randy.

"So where's the first lady of Evolution gotten off to? She still pissed off with us?"

Paul looked up and shrugged. "Don't know."

"You don't where she is or is it you don't where if she's still pissed off?"

"Both."

Randy sat back and let out a deep breath. "That's just great. You know if she's going to yell at us I wish she'd just get it over with, already. I mean really it'd save me because then I'll be able to stop second-guessing what her next move is."

"I'm glad you feel that way Randy because guess what boys: it's time for us to talk."

They all looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw Analiese standing in the doorway.

"Damn Baby, please don't ever, ever do that again."

He watched as she let out a little satisfied smirk and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

_**Catalina's POV**_

She paced as she talked to them. "Okay I want to know what the deal was when you four decided to not show up at the pre-RAW meeting earlier."

"Baby-"

"And none of you better bring up the fact that Paul's married to Stephanie McMahon either. Because that is a cheap excuse you use whenever there's something you don't want to do, but have to do regardless of choice."

"Baby-"

"Did you know how much trouble you four caused by not showing up? Not to mention how the blatant absence by you four caused tempers to flare and voices to rise."

When she saw that they didn't respond, she became even angrier than before. And when she's angry, she begins to become more verbose and wordy than usual and Randy being the one who can read her like a book, stopped her before she could start in on them again.

"Whoa, slow down there tiger. Think maybe one of us can get a word or two in there sometime tonight?"

"Don't try and sass me, Orton. If you have something to say to me, than say it already," she snapped, looking at him.

"Well gee, I would if you'd quiet down for a moment and listen."

She looked at him with angry eyes but complied with his silent request to speak.

"Thank you. Now I understand why you are mad. But you are mad at the wrong person here. I tried to come to the meeting. Really I did, but we got held up. Someone needed our help and seeing as it was really urgent that we do so, we stayed and helped."

"Really and what is it that you all so called helped to do?"

They all shared a silent look before looking back at up at her. She guessed Paul wanted to take this one because next thing she knows he's standing in front of her.

"We had to help move some equipment boxes. You see some stage hand had ran up to us and asked for our help to move the boxes. We said yes, because we figured it was just going to be lifting and hoisting them up onto the forklift. So we followed him to the empty part of the arena where the boxes were only to find there were nothing but boxes and no forklift. Naturally we all wanted to back out on our promises then, but out of pity stayed and helped to move them all."

By the time Paul was done with his very long explanation Analiese just stared at them disgusted that they would openly lie right to her face about their whereabouts earlier tonight.

"You expect me to believe that some lonely stage hand roped you four into moving some heavy boxes from one side of the arena to the other? Are you guys serious?"

"Yes we are very serious. What you don't believe us, Catalina?" Dave asked using his moniker for her.

"No, actually I don't believe any of that bullshit Randy and Paul just spouted off. Especially the part about moving boxes by hand from the empty part of the arena to the occupied part."

"If I were to back them up, then would you believe us?"

She looked at Ric, a man who she knew would never willingly lie to her without some explainable reason as to why.

_But what if it's not the good of a reason? Then my accepting their blatant lie would solve nothing if no one tells me anything around here._

Having made her decision she looked back up at them all, especially Ric, since he's the one who asked her the question in the first place.

"Usually I would but I'm sorry to say not even Ric confirming your excuse would help to ease my suspicions. But I am willing to offer you four a deal."

"And that deal would be what exactly?"

"Well Randy, the deal would be as follows. You four have to promise not to try and lie right to my face anymore and I'll let the earlier incident go, just like that."

Everyone agreed to the deal, everyone that is except for Ric Flair.

"So how about it Ric, we have a deal or not?"

Ric smirked letting out a little laugh. "You know these three may be quick to take your little plea bargain deal, but me I'm not because I realize there's a catch here. So now I'm asking you face to face what the catch to all of this is."

To everyone's surprise Analiese smiled widely. "Glad to see that sharp mind of yours is always on Ric. And you are right; there is a catch to my plea bargain so to speak. But rest assured it's nothing to difficult for any of you to do, in fact it should be quite easy. All I ask is that one of these days one of you comes and tells me the real truth instead of that lie you guys tried to pull on me."

"That's all?" Ric questioned with slight disbelief.

She nodded. "Yep that's all the catch is."

"Okay fine, I'm sure we can all do that one of these days, because it damn sure won't be today. Now can we go Catalina, or do you have anything else you'd like to get off your chest while you have us stuck in this almost deserted arena?"

She softly laughed at Dave's wise crack. "No come on David. I'm sure you're tired after power bombing my boyfriend earlier."

"Damn straight I'm tired. He's no lightweight you know? But then again you would know, since he seems to always be on you all the time."

Paul and Ric laughed at Dave's joke as they walked out into the parking lot.

"You know I'd laugh if I found it funny, but I don't," Analiese spoke slightly pouting.

"Yeah man, you should really stick to your day job."

Dave said nothing but laughed as watched Analiese and Randy sulked all the way back to the hotel, which was a good hour away.

_**Evolution's Suite**_

Later that night Analiese emerged from the bathroom feeling fresh and relaxed from her hot shower, and turned out the light before getting into bed and snuggling deep beneath the covers.

Not even ten minutes later, out came Randy Orton to complete and total darkness.

_Man, why does she do this. She knows I hate when she turns out all the lights before I even get a chance to get into bed. I always wind up falling over something and busting my ass leaving a small bruise nine times out of ten._

"Okay, c'mon you're only 15ft. away from the bed. You _can,_ make it there, without sustaining another questionable injury can't you?"

"What the hell? Baby you're actually awake?"

"Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you would I?"

"Do you have to be a smartass all the time?"

"Nope, but I just get so much out of annoying you."

"Whatever, I meant this is the first time I've ever seen you awake after taking your shower."

"That's what you think. All those time you've come out of the bathroom to a completely dark room, I've always been awake. I don't go to sleep until I feel your side of the bed drop down lower than before."

"You mean to tell me you've been awake all of those times I've busted my butt trying to find the bed and you've never once helped me?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying. So what are you going to do about? Nothing because you can't mange to find the bed in the dark," she teased.

"That's what you think," Randy said, standing behind her and succeeding in scaring her.

"Damn it Randy. How the hell did you get over to my side of the bed?"

In the darkness Randy smirked though she couldn't see it.

"Simple. I followed the direction I thought your voice was coming from," he explained climbing over her to his side of the bed.

Once they were all settled again, Randy took her hand and put it next to his face, lightly blowing on her fingers.

"Good night, Randy. I love you."

"I love you too baby." he said silently, before closing his eyes."Oh, and don't even try and make like you are asleep next time I try and find my way to the bed in the dark."

"What makes you think I'll turn off all the lights next time around?"

"I know you and I know that you'll still turn out all the lights before I have a chance to get into bed too."

He listened as she softly laughed and turned over pressing her body further against Randy's so he'd put his arm around her.

"Sure, you go on and think that. We'll see if it happens."

"Whatever you say Analiese, goodnight."

"Goodnight Randy."

* * *

**_Reader Responses:_**

**Phoenix-Satori10:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. Well Catalina didn't physically beat on them, but her tongue lashing said it all in my eyes. Either way, look for so more of her feistiness in later chapters. Thanks for the review.

**Exist2Ispire:** Well you got your wish, Lissa. You got to read more and for three whole hours too. LOL, you know I'm joking. But seriously thanks again for your honesty and encouragement. You don't find too many people nowadays who'll do that for a rookie author. Thanks for the review.

**Myth:** Ah, my anonymous reviewer as returned once again. I'm glad to hear you'll be reviewing each every chapter as you put it. I'm glad that you like the Catalina's attitude. As I've said before, she's somewhat of a carbon copy of my personality. She's honest and a realist, which is something I believe more people should incorporate into their personalities. I figured I'd give Evolution a break on playing the "bad" guys for once, but look for them to get into their share of trouble too and not just Catalina. Oh and as for her father just keeps your eyes open because I guarantee you will be surprised when I reveal his identity. Thanks for the review.

**XtremeDiva22:** My fellow co-author...I'm so happy to see you reviewed my story. I still can't believe that after all the time spent on the subject of Catalina's father, you still couldn't tell who Catalina's father was. I thought for sure it was obvious to everyone. Oh well, guess I was wrong again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review, Chica.

**gurl42069:** Hey, you are my newest reviewer out of both my stories so far. I'm glad that you enjoyed the prologue and chapter one. I hope you enjoyed reading chapter two also. Oh and you are correct about Annie, as you've named her. There are some definite past issues between her and her father. Thanks for the review.

**randy-john-lover:** I'm glad you love my story. I've read and reviewed some of yours and it's safe to say I have a few personal favorites on there. Anyway, Catalina's father will be revealed in due time, but don't worry it won't be much longer now. Oh and Catalina was drunk because she had woken up after having the same recurring nightmare showing flashbacks of her tormented childhood years. Thanks for the review.

**Okay and that was chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed and trust me your questions surrounding Catalina and her past will be answered soon.**


	4. Chapter Three

**_Disclaimer: _**The following is a work of fiction. Any statements regarding any person, place, or other entity (real or imaginary) is the sole responsibility of the author of this work of fiction. All stories based on real people are works of fiction and do not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured.

**_Pairings:_** Randy/OC for now. Paul Levesque/Stephanie McMahon as a one of the minor couples.

**_Date Uploaded:_** Saturday, April 16, 2005 at 10:47 PM

**_Summary:_** A woman learns to confront her past, present and future.

**_A/N:_** Things from thischapter are taken from the **August 23, 2004** episode of **RAW** titled, **"Wedding Bell Tolls"** and again please go along with the events. By the way, I apologize for the long wait of chapter two. It's just something has recently been brought to my attention and I'm working hard to rectify the current situation I'm in. **Oh you probably won't be getting too many reviews or updates from me this week, because I have midterms to do and then finals and finally my Regents to get through within a one and a half month time frame. So excuse me, if I give short responses in chapter reviews. **

_**

* * *

Chapter Three **_

_**Catalina's POV**_

It was six o'clock when the alarm clock went off to wake Randy and I, up so we could have at least five hours to ourselves before we start making appearances today. See the marketing department fixed it so that Randy and I would spend all day today making appearances and whatnot and our first stop was at a ribbon cutting ceremony for the new memorial building on 57th and Lexington in the City.

Yawning we both got up and did what we had to do for the day, and headed on our way downstairs to the lobby where we waited for Paul and Dave to meet us. Ric opted to go home to Charlotte instead of spending one of his off days in the City with us.

"Morning beautiful, did you sleep well last night?"

I rolled my eyes at Dave. "Yes, I did thank you very much."

We began walking in front of Randy and Paul who trailed a little behind us talking on their cell phones.

"So, when are you going to dump this loser and get with a real man," he joked.

I smirked, "I was thinking maybe today, if I can find a man that is."

Dave grinned, sliding an arm around my waist. "Look no further, because your savior is here."

_**Randy's POV**_

"Okay, Mom…yeah I'll tell her you said hello…no, I'm….alright, I'll talk to you later. I love you too. Buh-bye," Randy spoke, closing his cell phone.

"So where's Steph, Paul?" he asked, having seen Paul hang up at the same time as he did.

"She's over seas with Shane to discuss our having a possible show over there."

"Whoa, did she leave last night with Shane then?"

He nodded, "Yep, my wife the working girl."

I nodded and was about to say something else, when I caught the tail end of Dave and Analiese's incessant flirting.

"Trying to steal my girlfriend again, Dave?"

Dave looked back and grinned, "Don't you know it."

Shaking my head, I ran and threw an arm around Analiese. "Now you would never leave me for him, right?"

_**Catalina's POV**_

Licking my lips, I looked between Dave and Randy, and then back up at Randy again.

"Right," Randy prompted, smirking at me.

"I don't know Randy. Dave is sexy and all."

I tried to keep a straight face as the smirk on his face disappeared. "Oh really, you'd leave him for me?"

I nodded, biting my lower lip. "That's what I said. What are you going to do about it?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat he began to case me. "I'm going to do this."

Randy chased me for two blocks before he caught me, and began to spin me around.

"Put me down," I screamed while laughing.

"You want me to go faster…okay," He laughed, spinning me around faster.

"No, I said…PUT ME DOWN," I again screamed, watching as Dave and Paul came into view again.

"Not until you say that I'm sexier than Dave is."

"Dave, please save me. He's a mad man, I tell you," I yelled out.

Smirking Dave walked up to us and took me out of Randy's grasp and into his, carrying me back to the limo.

Over his shoulder I stuck my tongue out at Randy as he began to follow us, making faces back at me.

"Now _children_, do you think we can go and eat now?" Paul asked, giving the three of us a mock glare.

Nodding I laid my head on Dave's shoulder and closed my eyes, as he got into the limo, Randy and Paul entering behind us.

"Baby, why are you still attached to Dave like that," asked Randy.

Shrugging I buried my head deeper into Dave's shoulder as we headed off to eat breakfast at my favorite diner in Queens, a few minutes from St. John's University.

_**

* * *

In The Diner **_

"Are you absolutely positive that this place serves excellent food?" Paul asked for the hundredth time.

I looked at Paul, now aggravated. "Yes, how many times do I have to tell you, that the food here is great?"

Paul shrugged, "Sorry, it's just that I'm a little apprehensive is all."

"Paul man, trust me a year ago I was saying the same thing, but then Analiese ordered me some of their silver dollar pancakes and it was a wrap from there. Trust me it'll be fine," Randy reassured him.

Rubbing my head, I snapped my finger, watching as a waiter rushed over to us.

"Do you know if the cook has started on our order yet?"

Checking his order pad, he looked back up. "Two apple juices, two oranges juices, one order of our silver dollar pancakes, one order of bacon and eggs with sausage and two orders of chocolate chip pancakes, correct?"

I nodded and he again looked at the order pad and back up at me. "Your food should be here any minute, Ms. Reyes."

No sooner than the words had left his mouth did someone come and set the food down in front of us. Waving them both away, we began to eat.

"So Paul, how do you like the sausage?" I asked, smirking at him nodding his head.

"It's great, and I'm sorry for ever doubting you. We'll have to come here next time we're in New York."

Chuckling, I took a drink of apple juice. "So Dave, what are you and Paul going to do today?"

Shrugging he took another bite of his chocolate chip pancake breakfast. "I don't know. I was thinking we might go check out this wrestling show called New York Wrestling Connection in Deer Park, Long Island. Mick Foley seems to speak very highly of it."

"Yeah, I've been a few times. It's held in a community center, but from what I've seen they do put on some entertaining matches."

Paul looked up at us. "What about you two? I know you have that ribbon cutting ceremony, but that's about it. So what else are y'all doing?"

"Oh well Vince wants Analiese and I to appear at the New York Stock Exchange building to ring the bell with Linda and then go to some baseball game at Yankee Stadium and then tomorrow he has us doing a signing at Planet Hollywood in Times Square and I think that's it."

"Well it seems that Vince has pretty much taken two of your three days off from the two of you," Dave commented.

"Yeah, but I don't necessarily mind Dave, I mean I'd jump at any chance to interact with the fans," Randy said.

"Besides, it's only a day and a half," I added, "we'll survive."

_**

* * *

RAW: Monday, August 23, 2004 **_

"You know this isn't necessary, Baby."

"Yeah, we do know where the pre-RAW meeting is, Catalina."

"Good, but until I know you four are going to show up on time for every meeting, for now on you'll escorted to the ring by Shawn, Chris I, and myself," I explained."

"But Baby, you're making us look ridiculous," Randy complained.

"Yeah, well we wouldn't have to do this, is you four would've just shown up when you were supposed to. Now keep it moving, Randy, there's other people behind you."

I watched as Randy went to say something, but at the last second changed his mind. Shaking my head, I held the curtains back as one by one they marched through, Shawn, Chris and I behind them.

"Can we take seat anywhere or do we have to sit together to," Randy sarcastically asked.

I glared at him, making him shut up. "Like I said, if you would have just shown up at the meeting, we wouldn't be going through this."

Once we were all seated, they started the meeting.

"First off, Evolution, we're glad you could make it to this week's meeting. Let's try and not make what happened last week a habit, okay?"

"Yes Vince," they answered back in disdain.

"Okay, first off the agenda is Evolution. Now since I didn't get to tell you about the storyline last week, because you weren't here, I'll be telling you now," said Shane.

"Does it have to do with my being kicked out of Evolution last week on RAW?" Randy asked.

"Yes, it does," Stephanie answered. "Tonight on RAW, Hunter will issue you an ultimatum; either you give up your belt or you give up Evolution. But that's not all tonight Catalina's role will start to come into play more than usual."

"See Catalina's is Randy's girlfriend, but she's also still a member of Evolution. Although Randy is out of Evolution she will continue to still be seen with him, while also still being a full fledged member of Evolution, which Hunter, Batista and Ric don't like. So basically we're going to spend the next couple of months building up a feud between Evolution and Randy with you in the middle," said Shane.

"…which will come to a head with Hunter issuing you an ultimatum; either you drop Randy or you're kicked out of Evolution for good," Stephanie finished.

"Have you decided who I'll end up with yet?"

Stephanie shook her head. "No, we're still debating on whether you should stay with Randy or be apart of Evolution. But when we've come to a decision, we'll let you know."

Nodding I sat back in my seat, as Stephanie and Shane went on to explain some more of the storylines that would be taking place in the next couple of months and tonight's much anticipated segment that would be taking place "The Wedding From Hell."

Even now, I still don't understand what the hell the creative team was thinking when they came up with that dumbass storyline. If you ask me, I think they could've come up with something better. But hey that's how the bell tolls, I guess.

Anyway I think it's safe to say that these next few months are going to be pretty interesting, for everyone, but especially for Evolution.

_**

* * *

Reader Responses: **_

**Phoenix-Satori10:** As I'm glad you're starting to enjoy the character of Analiese. It took me a long time to be able to develop a well rounded OC and so the simple fact that someone is complimenting me 'Analiese Reyes' is great.

**XtremeDiva22**: Yes sometimes you have moments…just joking with you as usual. Now that you know, hopefully you'll give me some ideas on how to slowly bring it into play, right?

**randy-john-lover:** I'm glad you love my story. It's no problem to review your stories either. I really do enjoy reading them. Speaking of, do you have any new ones planned yet?

**justagirl8225:** I'm glad you think so. Sometimes, I think I put either too little detail or too much; so hearing you as well as XtremeDiva22 comment on it, helps. Thank you for the review.

**Myth: **Yes some more dialogue, just for you. LOL, one of my fellow authors, loves to point out how realistic my dialogue is. I enjoyed writing Analiese's wise cracks and I'm glad you liked the 'red and black' combo she had going on. I also enjoyed writing the two way conversation that Randy has with himself; and yes you're right…sometimes Randy and Analiese do like to argue for the hell of it…_sometimes. _

**Aph-Roh: **Looks like you got your wish. I updated like you asked. Now it's your turn to update those stories of yours.

**shinebright-starlight:** Close…keep guessing. I'm glad I've gotten you hooked on this story.

**SHAKEZUllA-OLDSKOOLA:** Yes, I updated…lol. Yes, you will be finding out who her father is, though one of you apparently already knows who it is. Let's just say it's someone you'd least expect, but would expect at the same time. Don't most of us…if not all of us, wish we were Catalina?

**KeeKeeBaby:** I'm glad you liked the chapter and that the story holds your attention and is interesting at the same time.

**baby-gurl88:** I'm glad you picked this story too. As most can see, I write better on this story, than I do on "Letting Go" and I think it's because I've given myself a bit more creative control than I normally would. That and I started having someone give me their opinion on the chapter before I'd post it on the site. Now it's your turn, so update your story soon, okay…

**

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is going to be the actual episode of RAW. Second, I will be updating Letting Go this weekend. I feel it's time to start that story back up again. **


	5. Chapter Four Finally

_I promised you an update, and you got one. Now, I apologize for the long wait but honestly I was burnt out somewhat from life and trying to meet everyone's individual demands...plus not to mention the sorry state of sports entertainment television...Well, whatever, what's done is done. Anyway, I'm done with school in two to three more weeks, so I'll have more time to update things that I've been neglecting for the past thirteen months. So, I will leave you with this note: Under no circumstances, are any of you to think I've abandoned this story or Letting Go, because I haven't. It may take me a while to update at times, but one thing I promise to never do is abandon a story, such as this one, that people so clearly were enjoying. I've been there with other authors, and I know how frustrating it is._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. If you have something in particular you want to see happen in this story, by all means let me know in your review and I'll go about trying to accommodate you, so long as it fits into the plot line I have going. Read and review.

* * *

_

**_Disclaimer: _**The following is a work of fiction. Any statements regarding any person, place, or other entity (real or imaginary) is the sole responsibility of the author of this work of fiction. All stories based on real people are works of fiction and do not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured.

**_Pairings:_** Randy/OC for now. Paul Levesque/Stephanie McMahon as one of the minor couples.

**_Date Uploaded: _**Sunday, May 28, 2006 at 3:18 PM

**_Summary:_** A woman learns to confront her past, present and future.

**_A/N:_** Things from this chapter are taken from the **August 23, 2004** episode of **RAW** titled, **"Wedding Bell Tolls"** and again please go along with the events. Also RAW is joined somewhere around the beginning of the second hour of the broadcast.

_**Chapter Four **_

_**(On-Air: Backstage: Evolution's Headquarters)**_

"Where the hell is Orton?"

The members of Evolution are seen cringing at the fury heard in their self proclaimed leader's voice. Though Hunter hadn't officially confirmed their suspicions, they all knew Hunter had something planned for Orton later on tonight. It was simply a matter of knowing his whereabouts before it happened.

"Lina," Hunter suddenly called, making her cringe at his nickname for her. "Do you know where your precious _boyfriend_," he spat, "is?"

"No, I don't know where Randy is," she promptly denied, being careful to look him straight in the eye. "I haven't seen him since you four laid him out in the ring last week."

Hunter studied her for a moment in obvious thought. "Need I remind you what happens when people lie to me," he threateningly asked her.

"No, Hunter, I don't need reminding of anything," she quickly responded, "and I'm not lying to you either, so relax, okay?"

Hunter nodded in concession. "Fine, fine, I got it, so long as you remember, that Evolution…comes first," he said with an air of finality.

_We see cameras cut back to Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Jim 'JR' Ross who are ready and waiting by ringside._

**JR:** If you're just joining us, we just saw Triple H and Catalina share some words with one another, concerning the one, Randy Orton.

**King: **The same man who has been MIA all night long. _We hear Jerry's famous heckling laugh. _If you ask me, Randy's off trying to determine the best course of action of getting back in Triple H's favor again.

**JR: **But no one asked you for your opinion King. And I believe Evolution's dropping Orton was for the better. I always said that young man could-

**King: **Do better than Evolution, because he won't.

JR just looks at King and shakes his head in annoyance before turning back to the camera.

**JR: **You know what Jerry…just give it a rest for once. Folks, stay tuned, we'll back after this short commercial break.

_**(Off-Air: Evolution Headquarters)**_

Analiese and Randy walk back into the room, hand in hand, and take a seat on one of the many leather couches in the room. Walking in behind them is none other than Vincent K. McMahon and his son, Shane.

"Vince, Shane…do you need something," Paul offered up in greeting to his father and brother in laws, respectively.

"No, we're just checking that you four know what is to happen in the ring later on tonight, between Randy and Hunter."

Paul and Randy nodded at Vince. "Yeah, we know what's supposed to happen," said Paul, as Randy added, "Don't worry, we won't mess up the script in anyway tonight, we promise."

"Don't worry, Dad and I, have the utmost confidence in you all when it comes to cutting a well done promo," Shane said with a smirk on his face.

"So if you're not worried about the spot later on tonight, what else did you come to see us for then," Analiese suddenly voiced aloud.

"Actually, I also came to see you, Analiese," Vince spoke, turning to look at Analiese. Analiese, who up until then, hadn't been paying Vince or Shane any mind, suddenly perked up hearing her name, not to mention being under the gaze of her…well, let's not go there just yet. "I wanted to check that everything was in order with your knee, after that fall you took during that run-in you did earlier."

_1st Person POV: Analiese_

"I'm okay," I say to Vince, who suddenly nods along with Shane, though they are both sporting concerned looks on their faces. "It's nothing I haven't had happen to me before, you know."

"That may be true, but I was watching that segment and I saw the brief look of pain on your face after taking that dive off the apron," Shane said, speaking for the second time since they'd entered the room. "…and I also heard when it collided with the barricade."

I leaned forward and using the tips of my fingers, begin to rub my face in aggravation. A feeling I'm all too familiar with when it comes to dealing with him.

"What's your point, Shane?"

"I want you to make sure that bump didn't mess up the reconstructive surgery done on that knee a few months ago, that's all," he told me.

"My knee is perfectly fine, except for a minor pain that causes me to limp a bit, but that can be cured with a mild pain killer and eight hours of sleep."

"Limping Analiese," he condescendingly repeated. "This is why I said for you to get that knee checked out. Did you even wrap it up yet?"

"Yes I have, not that it's any of your business in the first place," I sharply replied, finally letting my thinning patience show.

"Show me then," he spoke, authority shining through into his voice. "If your knee is really wrapped up, then you won't have a problem showing it to me, right?"

Glaring at him, I grit my teeth, and set out doing as he asked. I bent down and took hold of the hem of my right pants leg, gingerly lifting it up, and exposing my knee to him. "Are you happy now, Shane," I asked, after showing everyone my bandaged knee.

"Yes I am," he truthfully replied, further angering me. I just could not stand the fact that it sounded like he was talking down to me, like I was a six year old and he was explaining to me why I shouldn't touch sharp knives or something equally ridiculous.

I rolled my eyes. "Good so then you won't mind going and bothering someone else now then would you," I sarcastically asked him.

"I'm not trying to bother you Analiese, only look out for you," he explained. "If you'd open up your eyes you'd see that."

"I'd say my eyes were opened up enough, Shane."

Shane lets out an annoyed laugh. Good, maybe, now he'll get that I want him to leave me alone. "I don't know why I bother trying to speak to you," he suddenly says, cutting into my thoughts. "It's clear nothing I say has any impact on you."

I smirk at his realization. "It seems you're finally starting to catch on Shane," I say, in a mocking voice. "Bravo."

It seems it is Shane's turn to glare at me this time around. I do nothing; only sit there with a victorious smirk resting on my lips.

"Why must you act like this with me all the time?"

I shrugged in response to his question. "Why must you always speak to me, when you know I don't want you to?"

"Excuse me for caring about your well being," he shot back in response.

"Yeah, well how about you don't," I angrily said. "Why don't you try that on for size? See how it works for you."

"You know what Analiese, fine," he says. "Now if you'll excuse me, we're late for our next stop on the list."

"Do let the door hit you on the way out," I called to his back, watching as he and Vince left the room. Slightly more relaxed now that he was out of the room, I leaned back into the couch and crossed my arms over my chest. "Bastard," I muttered under my breath, so none of the others could hear me.

Paul, Ric, Dave and Randy all stared at me in obvious shock. I think they found it hard to believe that I had just sat here and argued with the company's golden boy. Oh well, they'll get used to it after awhile.

Moving to my locker, I grabbed up my jacket before pulling up Randy and leading him out of the room.

"Where are you going," I heard Dave yell out.

"To Randy's locker room; we have a promo to shoot together, remember?"

I hear them all immediately jump up and start moving around at my words. Shaking my head, I silently prayed that this would go over well with the fans and continued on my path to the room where the cameras were probably already set up.

_**(On-Air: Announcer's Station)**_

**JR:** Ladies and gentlemen, we've just gotten word that Randy Orton is indeed in the building. We're now cutting to the cameras backstage where we have Todd Grisham on stand by.

_**(On-Air: Interviewing Area)**_

**Todd Grisham: **That's right folks; Randy Orton is indeed in the building. He was seen coming in through the south entrance of the building a little over five minutes ago.

**JR: **Any idea of the state he's in, Todd?

**Todd Grisham:** Mentally, I can't speak on, but physically, he was seen sporting a bandage on his forehead, probably to cover the stitches he had to get after being busted open by the hands of his former friends last week.

**JR: **Thank you Todd. Ladies and gentlemen, in just a short while, we will witness the union of Lita and Kane.

**King:** Yeah, but up next, EVOLUTION.

**JR:** Relax yourself, King. We'll be back after this short promotional message.

The fans in the arena are greeted to a very short, minute long commercial, advertising Snickers with Almonds, followed by another commercial detailing a free music download with every purchase from a _Burger King_ near you.

_**(On-Air: Somewhere Backstage)**_

A mixture of cheers and boos are heard, as cameras cut to a close up of Catalina standing outside an unmarked door backstage. It seemed that half of the fans hadn't appreciated Catalina's not coming out to ringside to help Randy backstage after his beat down by Evolution, while the other half were curious as to whose door she was standing outside of.

Taking a deep breath, Catalina raised her hand and knocked on the door. It's clear to the fans that someone is inside as the sound of something heavy being knocked over is heard. Finally the door opens to reveal Randy Orton standing on the other side.

He leans against the doorframe and stares at his girlfriend in thought. "Cat," he acknowledges, "I didn't think I'd be seeing you anytime soon."

"And what gave you that idea, Rand?"

"Hunter. I heard his little speech to you earlier."

Taking a step forward, she placed her hand on Randy's bandaged forehead, and softly ran a finger over it. "He just said not to lie to him," she reminded him. "He never said anything about not seeing you."

"Yeah, but you heard what Hunter said. Evolution comes first."

"Not in my book," she whispered, their faces moving even closer together. "You come first, baby."

Randy let a small smile appear on his face at her words, before taking her into his arms and capturing her lips with his in a hungry kiss. Feeling a shiver go down her spine, she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. The two didn't pull apart until the need for air became too great for them to ignore.

Both breathing heavily, she rested her forehead against his, still running her fingers through his short hair. "I'm sorry for not coming to ringside last week," she whispered. "If I'd have known what they were planning, I'd of warned you beforehand."

Randy shook his head. "Don't apologize for what they did," he whispered back. "Hunter, Flair and Batista will get theirs in the end. All that matters is that I have you."

Catalina and Randy stared into one another's eyes, and that's the last image the fans saw as cameras cut back to ringside.

_**(On-Air: Ringside)**_

Evolution's theme song begins to blare over the sound system, as the three remaining male members make their way to the ring. Batista and Flair stop at the bottom of the ramp to pose for the fans, before following their leader into ring.

**Hunter: **Yesterday, I told you that I had a proposition for you, Randy. _He pauses to look out into the crowd_ I also told you that you should consider taking it as I wouldn't want anything to happen to you if you didn't. So here's the deal, Orton. You hand over the belt to me, and we'll let you back into Evolution. _Heavy booing can be heard from the fans throughout the arena_ Come on, Orton, get out here and give me your answer.

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey! (Hey!)**_

_**Nothin' you can say (say!)**_

_**Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)**_

_**Now it's time to shine (shine!)**_

_**I'm gonna take what's mine**_

"Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive began to play on the sound system. Walking through the curtains, Randy Orton slowly made his way down the ramp stopping at ringside. He was indecisive on whether or not he should enter the ring, especially since Batista and Flair was standing there like guard dogs near the ropes. Making up his mind, he got in and stood before Hunter, with both of H's lapdogs on either side of their master.

**Hunter: **I believe you have something for me Randy.

Randy nodded and held the belt out in front of him. Hunter smirked at Randy nodding his head in approval, before reaching for the belt, all the while shooting glares at the now heavily booing fans. Hunter got as far actually trying to remove the belt from his hands before Randy actually fought back, by pulling on the belt.

**Hunter:** What the hell are you doing, Orton? _Becoming very red in the face _Let go of my championship belt.

Randy shook his head, before gathering as much phlegm in his mouth as humanly possible and not so nicely, depositing it on Hunter's face. Already knowing how Evolution worked, thanks to his being a former member himself, he high-tailed it out there, taking off through the crowd, before Flair and Batista could react soon enough to get to him.

He ran up the flight of stairs until he was satisfied that he was at a safe enough distance from Evolution who was still currently standing in the ring. Looking back at Hunter with a smug victorious grin on his face, he raised the belt high in the air as a show of ownership while the fans patted him on the back for a job well done.

A couple of pointless commercials and five minutes later we are back, as Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler fades back into focus.

**JR: **I must say I was rather shocked that Randy Orton stood up to The Game the way he did. That took a lot of guts on his part.

**King: **That wasn't guts, JR. That was plain stupidity.

**JR: **Right after we cut to commercial, Randy Orton high-tailed it out of the arena…and word has it took Catalina with him.

**King:** And we have the footage to prove it.

**_(On-Air: Backstage: During The Break)_**

"Randy, wait up."

Randy turned back to see Catalina running to catch up with him. He slowed down, all the while looking around for any sign of Evolution as he waited for her to reach him.

"What was your deal," she asked, after reaching him. "Why did you have to spit in Hunter's face like that?"

"Because he had the audacity to try and take my belt from me, Cat," Randy spat out, angry not at her, but at Hunter and his scare tactics. "I hope you didn't just think I would let him get away with that…"

"No, I knew you would retaliate…I just wish it had been something less disrespecting than spitting in his face," she answered, something akin to approval and scolding in her voice. "I mean I know Hunter has some vindictiveness in him, but I don't think even he would low blow someone by spitting in their face."

Immediately loud 'bullshit' chants can be heard from the fans in the arena. They all knew better than to give Hunter the benefit of the doubt. When it came to that belt, Hunter wasn't below doing anything to attain that prestigious legacy. It was what everybody aspired to acquire in the WWE.

Randy often speculated that if Hunter was given the choice of saving his mother or saving the heavyweight belt from a burning building, Hunter would clearly choose to save the belt. It was sick, but at the same time, true. The belt was more important to Hunter than life itself.

Getting back to the task at hand, he made a split second decision and took her hand in his, pulling her along to his car. "I'm not going to discuss what Hunter isn't below doing with you," he finally spoke, opening the passenger side door. "Now get in…I think we stayed in the same spot for too long, because I swore I heard Hunter's voice a little a ways down from here."

Not needing to be told twice, she quickly hopped in and shut the door as Randy ran around to the other side and got into the car. The engine roaring to life, he quickly drove off and not a second too soon either, as Evolution arrived on the scene just as they pulled out into traffic.

Still enraged from earlier, Hunter tossed his keys to Batista with the strict orders to go after him. Not wanting to piss Hunter off further, he quickly nodded and got into the driver's side, taking off after them. Positive that Batista would get Orton, he and Flair headed back inside, but not before hearing Hunter say to Flair, that he was going to make Randy pay. Or as the fans see it whenever Hunter starts in on 'making someone pay' spiel…his usual crap.

**JR: **As you can see our former World's Champion is angry and I can only hope that Randy knows what he's gotten himself into.

**King: **Orton knows what he's in for. He was a former member for goodness sakes. He just better be concerned with whether or not he'll be alive after Triple H is done with him.

**JR: **_rolling eyes in annoyance _We're going to take one last short commercial break and then, up next, Kane and Lita's wedding.

------------------------

"Yeah, alright man…we'll see you guys at the hotel," said Randy, hanging up the phone. Throwing it into the back seat he looked over his girlfriend. "Dave got back to arena okay."

Pulling herself away from the scenery outside, she looked over at Randy and smiled at him. "That's good…though I was surprised that he actually tailed us for more than the required two blocks that Creative said to do," she proclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll admit I was a bit surprised myself," he confessed with a laugh. "For a minute there, I thought they changed their minds and were taping the whole thing."

They were sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, when Randy decided now was as good a time as any to ask her about today's incident with Shane. He figured the worst she could do is not speak to him the rest of way there, as that was her only line of defense in a moving vehicle. Clearing his throat, he waited until he had her full attention to begin speaking.

"Baby, can I ask you something?"

"You already did," she joking answered, frowning when he didn't smile back at her. Realizing he was trying to be serious, she nodded and he continued. "Today…in the locker room with Shane McMahon…what was that?"

Biting her lip in slight confusion, she tilted her head to the side to think about his question for a moment. "What do you mean…what was that," she carefully answered back, not at all sure what he was getting at.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"What gives you the impression that I hate him so much," she asked, evading his question.

Randy quickly looked over at her and raised an eyebrow in disbelief before turning his attention back to the road. He couldn't believe she had just asked him that.

"Are you seriously kidding me," he asked in response. "You are always treating him like he's the pond scum on the bottom of your shoe. You're always blowing up at him for showing the slightest bit of concern for you…or when he tries to offer some advice."

"That man doesn't know a thing about showing concern for others," she shot back in response. "He doesn't have a decent bone in his body that would permit him to be able to do something so human such as showing concern."

"It's not just him though that you treat like that," he quietly said, interrupting her ranting. "And by extension of Shane, you also sometimes do the same to Vince and Stephanie."

"I do not," she quickly denied. "I've always showed them my utmost respect. It's not my fault if I sometimes slip up around them."

"Analiese, you barely hold your tongue whenever Vince and Stephanie are speaking to you and with Shane…hell, he might as well be a walking punching bag, the way you're always ripping into him," he rushed out, as if he'd wanted to say that for a while now.

Seeing her flinch at his words, he softly sighed and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry…I'm didn't mean to say it like that," he said, an apologetic look on his face. "It's just I've been asking you this same question for 18 months now and each time you keep saying that it's nothing."

"That's because it is nothing," she interjected, interrupting his speech.

"No it's not," he protested. "If it was really nothing, you'd have told me when I first asked you after coming back from visiting your extended family in Puerto Plata," he spoke, accentuating the word nothing.

"I don't understand why you won't just drop this," she exclaimed, pulling her hand away from his. "I told you then that it wasn't important. Is my word not good enough for you now?"

Randy softly laughed out of annoyance. "Don't do that," he spoke. "Don't try and start an argument with me over this."

"Don't start an argument," she repeated. "What would you call this, Randy?"

"This is me trying to get my girlfriend to open herself up to me a little bit," he answered. "I mean…we will have been together for three years, next week and I don't know anything about your family. I don't know who you're parents are…or if you have any siblings."

"Last I remembered I didn't have any siblings, and as for my parents…well they've long been dead, so what does it matter anyway."

"You're birth parents?"

Analiese looked over at him in confusion. "No, my adoptive parents…Anthony and Nathalie Reyes, right? They died a few weeks before I graduated high school…you know that," she spoke, lightly shaking her head side to side at him.

"I remember you telling me about them on our third date," he agreed, before refocusing on his prior question. "But I wasn't asking about them. I was asking about your birth parents."

"Well, what about them?"

"What are their names? What did they look like," he asked.

"What makes you think I know the answers to either of those questions," she asked, in effort to once again evade his questions.

"Because, one of your cousins told me that when you were about twelve and spending the summer in Dominican Republic with her, you set fire to a picture of your parents," he told her. "And as you were only adopted by the Reyes family the year before, I'm guessing that you had to of spent at least a year in the care of Children's Services, so that would leave you with more than enough years of memorizing your parents' names."

"That may be the case, but I'm still not telling, and no amount of your asking me is going to change my mind," she spoke, with an air of finality to her statement.

Knowing when enough is enough, Randy dropped the subject of her parents and let her spend the rest of their ride in silence. The way he saw it, was if Analiese wouldn't give him the answers he wanted, he'd find a way to go about attaining them himself. How, he wasn't totally sure of just yet…only that he should probably speak to her cousin first.

Maybe it was wrong of him to be plotting out how to attain information that she clearly didn't want him knowing, but who could really blame him? Three years they've been together and three years she's been keeping information about her life from him. So the way he saw it, this had been in the makings for quite a while now. Sure, it isn't the best of ways to go about it, and she'd probably be angry with him for a while, but he just had to know.

Shaking his head, he turned onto the street that the hotel was located on. He quickly searched around for parking when he finally found a space conveniently located about thirty feet from the main entrance. Scooping her up, he locked the doors and brought her upstairs, tucking her into bed.

Not even bothering to change out of his clothes either, he kicked off his shoes and placed them down next to hers. Closing his eyes, he soon fell asleep with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist…his last thought being that three years really was too long of a time to keep something so obviously important in her mind, a secret.

* * *

_I promise to try and update in a timely manner from now on._

_Lori_


	6. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer:**_The following is a work of fiction. Any statements regarding any person, place, or other entity (real or imaginary) is the sole responsibility of the author of this work of fiction. All stories based on real people are works of fiction and do not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured.

_**Pairings:**_ Randy/OC for now. Paul Levesque/Stephanie McMahon as one of the minor couples.

_**Date Uploaded:** Saturday, November 24, 2007 at 1:31 PM_

_**Summary:**_ A woman learns to confront her past, present and future.

_**A/N:**_ Yes, so I know I'm very late with this chapter update. I apologize, but honestly real life took precedent over the alternate universe I created here. Sorry.

_**Chapter Five **_

Randy made sure Analiese was soundly asleep before heading down the hall to the three-room suite that Paul had rented. Not even bothering to knock, as he knew they were expecting him, he walked in and joined them in the common area of the suite.

"Hey Randy. Good job tonight man," Paul offered up in greeting, watching as Randy sat down in the single-seat chair.

"Thanks Paul," he said, before jumping right into the topic at hand. "So what's up? Why did you guys request my presence at," he paused to check the time on his wristwatch, "…one o'clock in the morning?"

"Analiese and her obvious problem with my wife's family."

Randy blinked tired and yet surprised that Paul came right out and said what was on his mind. Usually Paul would beat around the bush concerning delicate topics like this.

"Okay," he replied, confused. "Well, I don't know what you're looking to hear from me…"

"He needs to know everything you know," Dave clarified, speaking up for the first time since Randy entered the suite.

"Or rather we want to know everything you know," amended Ric, shooting a look at Dave, who just shrugged in response.

Randy scratched his right arm, still looking at the group. "I'd like to help you, but I don't know anything myself," he finally said, mentally adding, _at least nothing that's of any use to you right now._

"You mean you actually didn't try and question her about the locker room incident while you were driving back to the hotel," Ric asked, with an astonished look on his face.

"Well, I tried to ask her about it but she just kept bypassing my questions," he admitted, uncomfortably shifting in his seat at their gazes. "You know if I knew something important I'd tell you, so stop with the accusatory looks because it's making me uncomfortable."

Paul, Ric and Dave rolled their eyes, but nonetheless heeded Randy's requests to stop with the looks. They were just surprised, as this was the first time Randy had been unsuccessful in getting answers from someone. Not that he didn't try as they could see how whacked he looked.

"You okay bro?"

Randy's eyes snapped open at Dave's voice. "Unha...yeah…sure," he spoke in between yawns. "I'm just beat from earlier," he answered, leaning forward and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Analiese and I had minor squabble tonight."

"You mean a fight?"

"I wouldn't call it a fight per say, more like a disagreement."

"Well what was your disagreement about?"

"Just…stuff," he answered, now fully looking at Paul, Ric and Dave. "Nothing that you guys would be interested in really."

"You know if you ever need to talk we're here for you right?"

He let his eyes wander to the ceiling in hopes of quenching his urge to spill the beans to them. "_I know _you guys," he answered, rising to his feet. "And now if you'll excuse me…good night."

Randy vaguely heard them murmur something at him but he was too tired to care. It had been a long day and an equally long evening thanks to Analiese and the guys' minor interrogation session. No, right now all he wanted to do was sink into the inviting folds of the down mattress and go back to sleep.

Thirty seconds later, he was back inside the room, and gladly saw that Analiese was still asleep. _Good no more of her episodes tonight…hopefully._ He stripped himself of all clothes except for his boxers and a wife beater shirt, and slipped into bed.

----------------------------------

It was six o'clock in the morning when Analiese quietly left her hotel room. This was her only chance to train today and she intended on taking full advantage of it.

She rode the elevator down the four flights and headed in the direction of where she last knew the gym to be. She rounded the last corner, only to stop in her tracks at the sight of Shawn Michaels and Chris Irvine entering the gym.

"Damn and I really wanted to train alone too," she muttered, before adjusting her workout bag and entering the gym.

Analiese headed into the change room and put her bag into the locker, before walking back out and heading to the 'Fly' machine. It worked your back muscles and your shoulder and forearm muscles. Shawn and Chris were just exiting the change room when she started her second set of ten repetitions.

"Kitten," she heard Shawn say. "Why are you up exercising this early? Don't you usually train with Evolution?"

Analiese nodded, as Shawn and Chris joined her at the 'Fly' station. "Yeah but I have some things to take care of today," she explained. "And since I won't be joining them later on I decided instead of skipping, I'd train early this morning."

"So what are you doing today anyway?" Chris grinned, "Got a secret rendezvous that no one knows about?"

Analiese rolled her eyes. "Oh no, I've been found out. Don't tell the guys," she dryly answered, before popping Chris on his arm. "I'm just taking care of some business that's all."

"What kind of business?"

Analiese rolled her eyes. "Some family and financial business, Shawn." She didn't understand how two people could be so nosy. "I'm getting ready to go to close on this huge brownstone in Brooklyn Heights."

"Sounds like a huge deal, Kitten."

"That's because it is a huge deal. I've always wanted a huge house to myself and I'm finally about to get it and for a cheap price too," she corrected. "Five hundred grand for a building that really cost 1.5 million dollars."

Chris smiled. "That is a cheap price. Are you hiring movers to help you move your stuff," he asked.

"Most likely. I was thinking about using Moishe's**(1)**. Apparently the company comes highly recommended by my realtor."

Thinking the conversation was over she stood up and went over to the leg press machine. Contrary to what she led the others to believe, she did indeed hit her knee losing some feeling in it.

"And the family business is?"

Analiese turned her eyes to the two men on either side of her. "Didn't I just leave you two on the other side of the gym?" she asked somewhat confused.

Shawn and Chris rolled their eyes at her. "Well, yeah but we couldn't leave our favorite girl, second only after our wives, on the other side of the gym with no one to talk to." said Chris.

Analiese resisted the urge to groan and turned back to her leg presses. _Breathe in. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Breathe out. _She paused for some water before continuing with her five sets of five leg presses. She needed to rehab that knee back to health quickly before one of the road agents or trainers found out. Moreover, the last thing she needed was to be sidelined for a minor injury.

"Kitten," she heard Shawn say 30 minutes later, breaking the relative silence that had overtaken the group. "You want to maybe grab some grub with me a little later if you're not busy of course?"

Analiese's mouth opened slightly in hesitance. Something that Shawn and Chris noticed. "Please Kitten," begged Shawn. "I've barely spent any time with you in four months."

"Okay Shawnie," she sighed giving in. "Late dinner sound okay with you?"

Shawn nodded in acceptance. "Any particular reason as to why a late dinner though?"

"I'm just not sure of how long it'll take for me to finish everything.," she answered, shrugging. "Plus, I kind of promised D that I'd help him pick out something nice for his daughter."

Shawn smiled before asking, "The one who's the same age as you?"

"Yeah, he seems to think that all 21 year old women think alike when it comes to receiving gifts." She looked down in remembrance for a moment, before popping her head back up again. "It's been fun boys but now I do have to go."

Shawn and Chris watched her jump up after that proclamation. They could see there was more to this story, but it wasn't their place to push her into talking.

"So yeah, the late dinner…it's a done deal right?" Shawn spoke up, just before she neared the exit doors.

Analiese turned back and nodded. "For sure, but if I manage to finish earlier than expected, I'll call you."

**-x-x-x**

_12:00 PM - Randy and Analiese's hotel room_

"1809 723 0955, is that correct?" Randy asked the phone operator who confirmed that it is indeed the right number. "And this is the most recent number for a Camille Reyes?" The operator once again confirmed the answer to his question, before hanging up.

He had gotten a name and phone number for Analiese's cousin Camille. Luckily enough, she still lived in Puerto Plata and he was willing to bet, on the Reyes' family land too. Randy knew if he were to talk to anyone, first it'd have to be her. She more often than not knew everything surrounding the Reyes family history and if she didn't know, then she'd point you in the direction of someone who did.

Looking at the clock, he saw it was now five minutes later. Making a split-second decision, he picked up his cell and began to dial the unfamiliar digits. Little did he know Camille would not be of any real help.

**-x-x-x**

Somewhere in the mountains of the city of Puerto Plata, a woman by the name of Camille stood at the stove in her family's kitchen chopping up what looked to be ripe bananas to make plátanos**(2)**. It was a breakfast food must have when eating breakfast in this house.

Her great great-grandmother had taught her great-grandmother how to make it, who taught her grandmother, who taught her mother who taught her and her two sisters how to make it. She tried to show her cousins how do make the food and for the most part, she succeeded. The only person who she was not able to show how to make it was Analiese and that was simply because she seemed to hate plátanos.

She claimed the flavor was what fried cardboard would taste like had someone ever decided to try it. What made her cousin think something like that she didn't know, but she wasn't going to try to push a staple of her heritage onto someone who didn't want to learn it.

"Camille, your Orange**(3)** phone is ringing. You want me to pick up?" she heard her older sister Magdalene ask.

"No, I'll get it," she answered already wiping her hands off on a towel. Taking the phone from her sister, she took one look at the caller id before smiling and answering the phone.

"Randy," she greeted. "I wasn't expecting a call from you."

On the other end, she imagined a faint blush creep on Randy's face. "Yes, well I called Camille because I had a question for you," he confessed.

Camille frowned though he couldn't see it. "Do you remember the first family reunion I came to two years ago," he asked. "Remember how you told me that story about Analiese at 12 setting fire to a picture of her parents?"

"Yes, I remember. What does this have to do with what you need to ask me though, Randy," she questioned. Camille had a feeling as to where her cousin's boyfriend of three years was going with this, but she just wanted to hear it from him first.

"Yesterday evening, I tried asking Analiese about her parents. Not her adoptive parents though; her birth parents."

Camille winced. She just knew that conversation hadn't gone well. Nonetheless, she said nothing and listened as Randy continued on talking. "I was wondering if you'd consider telling me what you know about your cousin's birth parents," he finally asked her.

**-x-x-x**

Randy sat on the other end in his hotel room, wondering if he should have taken more time to explain to Camille why he wanted to know. It was too quiet on her end, and he almost thought no one was there but he knew better than that. Moreover, he could still hear her lighting breathing on the other hand.

Growing slightly nervous with all the silence, he cleared his throat and tried to call her name. "Camille," he tentatively spoke. "Are you still there?"

It was a few minutes later that he finally heard her soft voice come back over the phone line. "Randy," she regretfully began, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I'm sorry."

Randy sighed disappointedly. "Why not Camille," he asked. "I know you know. You know everything. I think you just don't want to tell me."

He heard her let out a breath. "Well you may be right on that account," she spoke in that semi-thick accent of hers. "But that's not totally it. I was only 13 years old when my aunt and uncle adopted Analiese and that was almost 11 years ago. You can't possibly expect me to remember everything I was told about her and her birth parents, which wasn't much by the way."

_I think I pissed her off_, he thought to himself.

"Well can you at lease point me in the direction of someone who might know," he finally asked her.

"You have to understand, my family is very tight-lipped when it comes to Analiese and her birth parents."

Randy sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Okay so that's a negative too," he confirmed. "At least answer this one question for me then. Was Children's Services the only place to handle your cousin's case? Or did she deal with other independent agencies too?"

Randy wasn't really expecting a helpful answer, but he got one much to his amazement. "She was taken out of her birth parents care after months of home-visits at age 10. She stayed with Children's Services for a year before being placed in one of their independent agencies. That's all I can tell you," she finished.

"Well it's less than I expected to hear from you, but thanks anyway," he replied, before remembering something else. "Also, Camille, I know I'm probably fresh out of favors, but if you could not mention my call to Analiese, it'd be greatly appreciated."

Camille was quiet for a moment before agreeing. "Okay fine. Good luck Randy," she told him, before he heard the line go dead.

Hanging up his end of the line, he turned back to the notepad with the small amount of notes he had written down on it. Though Camille wasn't as big of a help as he had hoped she had given him something to go on. Granted it wasn't much, but it was something and he could work with that.

**1:** Moishe's Moving System is an actual moving company located at 429 W. 14th Street in Chelsea.

**2:** Plátanos is a ripe plantain that is often mistaken for a banana.

**3:** Orange is the name of a pre-paid phone company located in Puerto Plata, Dominican Republic. Furthermore it only really works well in the big cities/towns of which Puerto Plata is one of them.


End file.
